Hei-chan
by Bubblyn
Summary: Pairing: Ereri- Hanji attempted to experiment on Eren's titan form and produced a chemical that was supposed to enhance his focus, so, if Eren turned into a titan, he would gain immediate control. However, due to its very bitter taste it must be consumed fused in food or beverages, it's effect was also temporary.. But fortunately, Levi was not aware and attacked something that
1. Chapter 1

**HEI-CHAN**

* * *

**Note:**

2nd Fanfic

To make up for the delayed chapter 4 for the SNK HS AU.. I made this fluffy thing called Hei-chan inside my fangirl brain..

English is not my native language and still developing my writing skills

was making this at 3am so forgive me for errors :((

_ENJOY~ _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hei-chan**

**Summary**: Hanji attempted to experiment on Eren's titan form and produced a chemical that was supposed to enhance his focus, so, if Eren turned into a titan, he would gain immediate control.

However, due to its very bitter taste it must be consumed fused in food or beverages, it's effect was also temporary..

But fortunately, Levi was not aware and attacked something that was not supposed to be his.

* * *

Eren nearly vomited, and the after taste didn't help either as it left his head throb with a sharp pain which lasted for minutes. Dropping the vial back on the table, he cupped his mouth and groaned with distaste.

"Ugh... Hanji-san, what is with that medicine!? It's bitter as hell!" Drinking a big cup of water to wash the rest of the taste down. He felt himself tear up and choked from chugging it down too fast, he wheezed and coughed filling Hanji's room with his attempt to breathe properly.

"Hmm... I guess the chemicals I used was just too potent that it even affected the taste, but maybe for this to actually work, since we really need you to take full control of your titan form, you have to bear with it" hanji said, as she soothes Eren by gently stroking his back.

Picking up the vial with another hand around the neck, she swigs the green liquid inside the glass bottle, squinting her eyes as she observes its consistency.

"What!?, You have got to be kidding, the taste alone would kill me, have you even tried this?!" he groaned, shrugging at the memories of its taste.

"Hahaha, nope I haven't" she had a big grin plastered on her face, which made Eren really irritated wanting to kick her in the face like what Levi did to him in court.

"Whaaaat, you make me drink stuff without trying it yourself!?" Starting to remember other things Hanji made him try... 'Oh my God... What was I drinking these past months!?

"Haha, calm down Eren, I've tried some of my experiments before, but none that I've tasted before made me choke"

"Well, Try this! and you'll know what I mean! It's the least you can do, what I try, you try first!" Eren is almost at the verge of tears fisting his hands and waving it up and down.

"Whoa! no, i don't want to choke like you did, hahahahaha" Hanji teased, and Eren's hand found itself grabbing both of Hanji's cheeks and pinching it hard. "Owowowowowow, wwwwwww, hahahahhaha" she winced but laughed at the same time

He laughed with her and at the same time wanted to punch her but of course he wouldn't have the guts and still respected the wacky scientist enough to restrain himself from doing so.

Looking at the vial again, she thought how it looked really fluid, flowing smoothly against the sides of the bottle, it almost feels enough like water.

"Hey, how about we put it in tea? You'll just think that the bitterness was just strong tea, and it's the same color too and I think its okay to add sugar, I don't think it would affect its properties... I think?" Her goofy face returning as she rubbed her swollen cheeks turning around to face the other direction.

He was skeptical as Hanji had too much 'i think so' and not enough 'it'll be fine'. He gulped and goosebumps started to creep through his tanned skin.

'I hope my shit would still come out after this'

Hanji walked towards her dresser to reach down and open a small cabinet containing a small wooden box, inside was three cubed shaped tea bags oddly darker than what he usually see.

"Oh i don't have green tea anymore, mind drinking black?" Without my reply, she proceeded to make the beverage, pouring hot water in a cup and dropping the cube giving a small plop.

As she was headed to give it to me, we both heard the door open with a big bang. It was Levi.

"Oi shitty four-eyes, Erwin wants to talk to you, go there now!"

Wow he's really grumpy this evening

"Oh no! I forgot to give the reports for last week's mission. Eren! You can go to your room once

you're done! Get some rest okay" and bolted out the door only to return to get a pile of documents and headed out.

Giving out a heavy sigh, Eren suddenly felt fullness in his bladder due to the liquids he drank a little while ago. Ignoring the smaller man inside the room he went out to visit mother-nature, deciding to come back for his tea thereafter.

* * *

A gorgeously small man with a death glare stood against the wall beside the door, crossing his arms as irritation displayed across his face, his brows twitching as a shadow crept upon his cool gray eyes.

"That fucking brat, how dare he ignore me..." Tapping a slender finger, he noticed the cup of black tea resting on Hanji's work desk, the aroma filling every nook and cranny of the small room.

Black tea was Levi's favorite beverage, the smooth and semi bitter taste was elegant against his tongue, the aroma was heady and it made him relax. Hanji was the one who usually makes it for him, other than Petra. Thinking that is was for him since he knew Hanji didn't really like it and preferred coffee, and Eren, referring solely at the brat's age, he assumed he wasn't a fan either.

Hesitating no more, he encircled his dainty fingers around the rim and picked the cup to direct it towards his lips and took a sip.

* * *

Eren came back from the washroom. He took longer than he's had expected, he figured that since it was starting to get really late he decided to take a bath so that when he finished his dose of the awful medicine he would run straight to bed.

It was an exhausting day, training, hand to hand combat, 3DMG reverse engineering, and even managed to get his skin caught between the gears. That was a bit scary, if it drew blood who knows when he'll accidentally transform in his titan form.

He gave out a gentle huff of air, finally relaxed due to the warm bath he had. Now time for that toxic vile they call medicine.

He re-entered Hanji's empty room, looking over the desk where he put the cup of black tea down, he discovered that it wasn't there anymore

"Huh? It was here a moment ago?" confused, he went over and looked if it was placed somewhere else but to no luck he didn't see the medicine again. Stretching his toned arms, he gave a lazy yawn and turned around deciding to ask Hanji tomorrow morning. Turning around to face the door, he went back to the underground dungeon he calls bedroom and hopefully he could sleep well tonight.

The room wasn't half bad, ever since he joined the Recon corpse they supplied him with some bedding, some comforters and even warm clothes for the night.

Levi must be the one who washed this, it looks so brand new, smells brand new too, and knowing that a prisoner like him wouldn't receive too much of a special attention to be given new things. His thoughts drifted completely to Levi. He was acceptable more irritated and angry today. He wonders as he adjusted the lamp just enough so that he could see the wholeness of the room.

Fixing himself up to the bed, he felt all his pent up stress, tension and problems suddenly went away as he sighed in relief, Levi still in his thoughts.

* * *

The sun came up too quickly, shifting slightly, Eren slowly opened his gorgeous turquoise eyes adjusting to the light as he stretched his legs, and his arms above his head. He slowly sat up and felt something against his sides. He panicked at the gentle rising and falling on the sheets, thinking what kind of creature crept inside his room while he was knocked out.

Briefly thinking if it was Mikasa, he let out an irritated groan. Who else would be willing to creep up on him without his consent and especially in bed?

He liked Mikasa, but he never thought of his love for her as romantic, it was more like as a mother. _An overly protective mother that is. _

But as he observed the size of what there is under the sheets, it looked fairly small? Not smaller than three feet but in between three to four feet? He wasn't really sure, mustering all his courage hoping it wasn't an alien creature or some titan. He trailed out of his thoughts and held the sheets as he mentally counted one to three and prepared for what there was to witness, he pulled the white cloth only to see what seemed like a kid.. with jet black, parted hair, fine features, pale skin.. which reminded him of.. HEICHOU!?

The child which seemed to look like Heichou finally stirred and gently opened its eyes, revealing two pairs of ice cold, gray eyes. But unlike the Levi he used to know, it wasn't as sharp as the old Levi he remembers. Rubbing his eyes gently and making a small yawn, baby tears forming in his eyes, he looked at Eren who was completely shocked and dangerously close to the edge of the bed for minutes after finally saying..

"I'm hungry… Feed me…" and sat on the bed, looking absolutely adorable making Eren fall off of the bed emitting a loud thump and an audible gasp.

"EH?! HEICHOU!? IS THAT REALLY YOU!?" Eren practically shouted as he picked himself up, rubbing his head with his hand baby tears visible in his eyes.

The child Heichou just tilted his head to the side looking confused. He looked like a little angel, sitting on Erens bed. Wearing only a sleeved white shirt, a little too big by the looks of it as it hung over his small petite child body, eyes a little bigger with a glint of innocence hidden behind the icy cold silver.

He looked absolutely adorable. Eren couldn't hide his blush as he stared at the kid Corporal sitting angelically on his bed.

Suddenly the door crashed open against the wall beside it, startling the both of them. Eren looked over his shoulders only to find Levi wearing his blue night pajamas, titan printings all over.

"What's the dammed noise about!? It's fucking 6:00am in the morning and it's my day off! And you fucking bastard had to ruin my sleep!? The fuck is wrong with that lame excuse of a brain of yours!" Heichou fumed, he hated being woken up from his _"beauty sleep", _second in place of dirt.

Levi looked over to Eren, obviously pissed off until his eyes trailed onto the boy which sat beside a pile of blackets, nearly on the verge of tears. Following Heichou's eyes, Eren also realized the boy again.

Both of them screamed.

* * *

"So? What the fucking hell did you do this time, shitty four-eyes" Levi practically killing Hanji with his glare.

"Whoa, I don't know what you're blaming me for, you were the one stealing black tea while no one else was around!" Hanji defended as she tried to control her laughter only to fail.

Levi snapped and kneecapped Hanji silencing her muffled laughter then walked away heading out to see Eren and his other self, but before he went out the door he heard Hanji shout "It's only temporary, don't worry about it, hahahaha" and passed out.

* * *

Reaching the room where Eren and smaller Levi was located, he slightly opened the door avoiding any creeks to be heard, Levi peeked at Eren talking to his _little self. _

Eren was on his knees, face to face with the smaller Levi. He was smiling and it seems that he was entertaining him_._ No response, but only stared at had the same expression as himself, whose sharp eyes, cold stare and gray eyes, although it was noticeable that innocence still dominated its heavy lidded orbs.

"I'm hungry, dog face" He heard his smaller self, and couldn't help smirking at the insult. '_Not bad'. _

Eren made a sheepish smile and sighed. "Fine, I'll give you something to eat. But it's bad to be rude to others, avoid it as much as possible okay?" reaching out to pat his head, smaller Levi scoffed and tore his eyes away at Eren, who only smiled at him.

Eren stood up and headed towards the table where a piece of bread and a bowl of soup rested. Grabbing it from its place, he went back and gave the bread to smaller Levi.

Staring down at the pastry that he held against his hand, he looked at Eren, still smiling down at him. Without a change in expression smaller Levi shoved the bread inside Eren's mouth almost chocking the young man.

"_What the hell is wrong with that kid?" _Levi's eyes went wide, he was just about to enter the scene to scold at the little brat until smaller Levi tore half of the piece from Eren's mouth and took a small chomp and proceeded in eating the rest of it on his hand.

Eren blushed furiously unaware of the jealous glare piercing both of them coming from behind the door.

This Levi is pure adorableness. It hit him when he realized how long he's been staring at this little angel, he was practically drooling, bread still lodged in his mouth. He took a bite and finished the morsel as he waits for little Levi to finish his.

After he's done, he stared at the bowl of stew from Eren's hand, and without asking for permission took the spoon and proceeded in scooping a spoon full of the soup. He gently blew on it to cool it down and shoved it in his mouth still maintaining a neutral face. He continued doing so while Eren held the bowl for him. The bowl was almost half empty and was warm enough to be eaten without cooling it down more. Smaller Levi taking the bowl away from Eren's hand, he spooned another of the soup and pointed it towards Eren's lips, gesturing to eat it.

Eren had baby tears stung his eyes, Levi wouldn't be this nice to him and it made him fall in love with this tiny Heichou.

"_If only Levi Heichou was this nice to me"_

"Umm… Thank you Heichou, ittadakimasu!" _ he opened his mouth _and gratefully chomped down the offered morning breakfast by smaller Levi himself. It continued on like that until the bowl was no more, smaller Levi handed Eren the bowl and was put down the table next to them as Eren stood up.

Eren stood up until smaller Heichou pulled on his sleeves and stretched both of his arms towards Eren.

Eren seemed confused by what smaller Levi was gesturing. '_Boy, he was a child with so little words, even less for the Heichou I know' _Eren thought, but in which was mega adorable.

Smaller Levi looked impatient and clasped his hands open and close multiple times and that hit Eren, he wanted to be carried.

Putting the bowl on the sink, he picked smaller Levi from the ground and placed him on the chair, taking his shoes off before doing so, or else the big Heichou will scold him.

"Is it okay if you stay there, we'll be washing dishes so Levi Heichou won't get angry. Just hold really tight so you won't fall, alright?" showing smaller Levi a motherly smile.

He only stared at Eren again and gave a small nod of agreement as Eren proceeded to wash the dishes.

* * *

Levi was trembling behind the door clasping his mouth as he gave his all not to storm inside and bonk the head of the little bastard and the little brat.

"_That brat… how dare he lay his hands all over Eren… even an indirect kiss?! WTH!?" _

Remembering the soup feeding session he finally snapped and entered the room, storming off at eren and his smaller self.

"Oi, Eren what are you doing slacking off? You were assigned to clean the garden! So get your ass going and clean it, that's an order!" Levi commanded and looked at his smaller self.

"And you, get yourself useful you little brat!" Levi yelled and he saw tears on the kids eyes.

"Levi heichou! Don't be mean to him. He's you too you know, until we fix this, be nice to him, he's still a kid!" Eren whined a tint of blush developing on his face.

"Che, brats" Levi grunted, trying to calm himself. "Make sure it's spotless clean, I'll be checking it later, if it's not clean enough, you're gonna hafta redo it from scratch." He said as he glared at both of them especially the all so quiet smaller him.

Eren shielded smaller Levi behind his back and turning around to pick him up. "Okay, okay, I'll clean the garden so please just calm down". Eren walked out the room and headed out to the garden to follow Heichou's orders.

Leaving Levi inside the empty room, "ugh.. what's happening to me?" putting a hand over his mouth as he made a muffled sigh.

* * *

"Heichou, do you like flowers?" Eren asked smaller Levi as he picked up a small daisy and offered it to smaller Levi.

He hasn't noticed until now that the garden was really pretty, for an abandoned headquarter, it looked as if it was taken care of everyday. It was relaxing to see. Various kinds of flowers bloomed, in front of him were daisies, and 3 feet away were huge sunflowers. Small pink roses were bunched up with tulips, carnations and daffodils, the aroma that wafted around was heady yet pleasant. It felt really good to be alive, knowing there were still beauty in the eyes of this cruel world.

Picking the small flower from Eren's hand he made a questioning face "Why do you always call me Heichou? Is that my name? If it is, it's pretty weird." He sniffed the flower and gave out a small sneeze. Eren gave out a low chuckle and wiped Heichou's nose with his own towel.

"Nope, your name is Levi, same as the man a while ago, isn't your name beautiful?" he said calmly and patted smaller Levi's head, almost surprised that he didn't knock his hand away.

"I don't like that name, I'd prefer Heichou, because that's what you first called me" twirling his flower in between his little fingers "Yeah, I like flowers, particularly these" he gave another sniff only to sneeze again followed by Eren wipping it away.

Eren's eyes sparkled. _Why is this little heichou so nice to me? They're the same person right? So.. why?" _His thoughts trailed off as he heard the little one ask.

"How about you, what's your name? Dog would be a nice name for you" he said as he walked a little father from Eren looking at the rest of the flowers in the process" Eren emitted a small shy chuckle. '_WHat? what is it with Heichous and dogs? haha..'_

Eren put on his gardening gloves and proceeded to pick away at the weeds which were growing pretty plenty on the ground surrounding the little flower patch of roses. "Well, it's not Dog. My name is Eren, Eren Jaeger, don't you remember your own name and my name?" realizing that this Levi doesn't seem to remember anybody or anything at all.

"Nope" he said plainly as he proceeds in looking at a bunch of sunflowers, leaning in slightly to part the mass of plantation out of the way.

"Well, what do you remember? About last night, why were you in my bed by the way?" Forgetting that he was only talking to a kid, he didn't realize he was asking too much and too complicated questions, but to his surprise, it wasn't really a problem as smaller Levi stated his answer

"I don't really remember myself—" he trailed of and Eren heard a small snap and a small umph from smaller Levi

"But, I just found myself beside an old man, I think it was that Levi guy you we're arguing with a while ago" he said as Eren manage to stop himself from laughing at what the little guy said. _Old man._

"I didn't really understand myself but I had the urge to go down the dark hallway and head to the underground room, and I found you there. I wanted to sleep beside you, so I did"

Eren was touched, and he didn't know why. I mean this is a kid of God's sake, he felt so pedo that moment, but he couldn't help the happiness he felt deep in his heart. Tears almost fell down his flushed face, covering it with his hands to hide his embarrassment he heard little footsteps head towards him and felt a small hand brush against his ears to feel an object being snuggled in between.

He looked up and saw smaller Levi in front of him with the same neutral expression, but for Eren it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw in a person. As long as its Levi heichou, kid or not.

He felt the object that was slid behind his ears and stood up to look at a window behind them, hoping it could let him see his reflection. Looking at the window he felt himself blush even more, a beautiful white rose in full bloom rested snuggly on the side of his face, it was so pretty and thinking Heichou gave it to him, he felt really happy, butterflies swarmed inside his stomach like wild fire, he couldn't help but cry a little.

Looking back at the small Levi, he reached out to him to embrace him. "Thank you, Hei-chan" As he gave a contented smile.

Hei-chan clasped at his sleeves and embraced him back. "No, thank you Eren" as he looked upon the daisy, twirling it around.

* * *

**_End_ _note:_**

I lied.. I didn't make a oneshot, sorry guys haha.

So, I've gotten into trouble and had a full day at home, so I made this fic.

Also... I don't have a damned clue on how to make a proper chapter, if this was too short or too long, too few events or what I dunno~ but will surely finish these puppies

Please leave reviews, follow, favorite or anything to support my works, it's a big help to keep me going ;)

Hope you enjoyed~

**Chapter 2 together with Chapter 4 SNK Highschool AU**


	2. Chapter 2: Love on both ways

**Hei-chan**

**Chapter 2: Love on both ways**

**chapter Summary: **

Hei-chan becomes more affectionate towards Eren which makes Levi emotionally confused.

_Notes Below _

* * *

At the edge of the balcony from the left side of the abandoned castle, stood Levi as he leaned his back against the hard stone wall looking down on Eren and Hei-chan. Crossing his arms and feeling the warm summer air breathe gently against his pale face, he seemed to be lost in thought as he witness a view that he'd never would've expect to see nor take interest in.

The sun was up emitting its golden rays, warmth filling the earth as clouds soared its way above the sky creating random shades that stretched far and wide. Trees gently swayed as the summer wind blew through, cicadas being heard as they emit their signature tune, willows hummed, whispered and wooed as the breeze gently held everything in a peaceful symphony of harmony. The world seemed to emit its natural melody as the day peacefully passed by. It was almost unreal.

The weather was painfully too perfect to waste, for it may never occur again, too perfect to resist as its beauty had even tempted a young man and a little boy to abandon their chores and savor the moment.

Beneath the generous shade of a massive tree, there rested a young man, eyes closed showing off his little bundle of youth being embraced against his chest breathing evenly, a peaceful expression shone on his young face.

"It's such a refreshing view, huh?" Hanji interrupted his thoughts as she stepped towards Levi to take a closer look at the young man and the young boy. "It's been too long since we saw something so peaceful, don't you agree?" her eyes softening at the two boys, with a little hint of teasing was noticeable in her voice.

"oh..?" Levi breathed, seeming to look uninterested

"aah-aah... sure looks pleasant having a toddler with you huh? It seems like Eren's enjoying his time with the littler you, I feel envious, I wonder if I could use those on a titan, then it would also have a small duplicate of itself. It would be easier to study, also not much dangerous since it would be really small and would easily be handled. Ohh! I should make another one of those! It would really help the my research—" Hanji went on and on and stopped when Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance

"Tch! Don't you know how to shut up, shitty four-eyes? Because of this mess, we can't continue on the next step to the expedition."

"Don't worry, come on, the medicine will last, its effects are temporary!" she said as she puts on a smug face

"It's my experiment after all, besides, he'll be gone in no time—"

"How long does it take?" fixing his view down to the young one beneath them again

"I'd say a week and a half? Hahaha" scratching her head and displaying a very very sheepish smile

"Tch! What?..." Levi's words are menacing now

"This will pull us all behind, you damn shit"

"Hey, calm down, I already sent a message to Erwin, his reply should arrive by tomorrow, chill your sassy butt and just enjoy the weather why don't you."

"…"

"Besides… I'm more worried about Eren" she finally said and headed inside the castle leaving Levi with his thoughts

* * *

It was already late in the evening, and the castle was clean and spotless. Everyone was exhausted but at the same time relieved that they didn't have to fight titans for a change, it felt nice.

Eren, Petra and Eld took charge of the kitchen, using everything they could find to fix a hefty meal for an exhausting day. Luckily, the garden was full of wild vegetables and fruits. It was such a blessing, especially when they didn't have to pay for them.

Auruo was supposed to be on kitchen duty, but the weird habit of him accidentally biting his tongue, they couldn't risk splattering blood on a once in a lifetime luxury dinner at all costs.

They've found potatoes, carrots, beans, tomatoes, peppers, onions, garlics, spinaches and other kinds of root crop. It would seem like they were grown before for the higher ups in the headquarters, but was then later abandoned together with the castle. These kinds of produce were only served for renowned people, the military higher ups and royalty. So, having them just hand's reach was one of the luckiest thing you could get in this corrupt society.

Having Petra in the troupe was admirably handy at times like these, she was in complete charge of the kitchen for obvious reasons. Surprisingly enough, Eren was promoted as second in position. Eren had one thing he can be very proud of, and an ability he can say he cherished_. Slicing vegetables_.

Eren's mother Carla often asked Eren to chop the vegetables, even if Eren didn't want to do the task, she still managed to "convince" him to do it. Her reason was because she noticed how skillful his son's hands moved as he diced the veggies down. And because of this, Eren has earned himself an acceptable position in the kitchen as the "One who slices and dice the goods"

Eld on the other hand together with his fiancee' used to cook together at home when he came back from expeditions, he was the one who put the contents inside the pot, wash the dishes and prevent the stew from burning or over cooking, however, he doesn't know how to season them, and here is Petra's cue.

Petra can cook, dice, wash the dishes, everything. Her mom taught her at an early age, it was a natural thing for women to gain knowledge of this art of cooking at an early age.

Even without meat, valuable salt and other flavorings, she did a trick with wine, a lot of tomatoes and she dried up some fish they caught on the nearby lake to add some flavor into the stew.

Everyone anticipated dinner, they waited patiently as it all boiled down into a thick soup, surprising themselves at how well they controlled their cravings just to get the first taste. But well, they were fully aware that Levi was also there, they didn't dare make a wrong move.

Gunther being last in line for the job was responsible for setting up the table, surprisingly enough he had managed to put everything in a manner almost suitable to be labeled as "fine dining". Napkins were slid inside the cups creating ruffles that made them pleasing to the eyes. Every cutlery and utensils laid down properly beside each plates complete with soup bowls and wine glasses. It was a bit scary, Gunther being a man with almost few words being this precise in table decorating.

"Oi, Gunther, with that little table magic of yours you're already qualified to be a wife, Petra should really learn from that" Auruo teased a smug look displayed across his face taking a seat claiming it already as his

Gunther only gave him a sharp glare and continued on preparing for dinner, but leaving no utensils for Auruo to use.

"Oi, how can you expect me to eat? I was just fucking joking around with you, don't be so childish-" he suddenly snapped but was halted by a quick stab just below his rib bones from Petra

"You're the one who is childish here Auruo, stop that impression of the corporal it's annoying, plus it will make the food taste bad" she said as she walked towards the pot checking if it was ready to serve

"Hey woman, that hurts—" he yelled back biting his tongue on the process

"I'm surprised you still have your tongue intact from all the biting, even your tongue doesn't like your foul mouth" Auruo turned to hear Gunther laughing on the corner of the table just finishing his designated preparations.

The both men argued until they heard a faint cry getting louder and louder, closer and finally the door opened and they witnessed little Levi crying his little eyes out running towards Eren, Hanji behind him chasing him like a maniac on steroids.

Hanji was breathing heavily as she stopped for a quick break from all the chasing.

"Y-Y-Yoh! How's everyone doing?" she breathed as she slumped on the chair, hair messy, her spectacles cracked and crooked on her face, she looked like she had been attacked by some animal of some sort by how she looked, everyone was surprised including Levi.

"The heck happened to you shitty four-eyes" Levi eyed the still panting woman

"Hahaha, well, Little Levi here was running like wild from the laboratory after making him drink some medicine hahaha" she laughed and gasped simultaneously

Hei-chan was now running towards Eren, surprising the young man. Eren stretched his arms toward the little one as he climbed up Eren's shoulders still crying, and flushed on his face.

Eren held him face to face "Hey, don't cry, it's okay, Hanji won't hurt you, you can calm down now" giving him a very vibrant and gentle smile and slowly calming the young one down

Everyone looked at the pair dazzled by Eren's gentleness towards the little guy, a pleasant aura emitted from the two

"Aww, well would you look at that, you're a pretty effective mother Eren, being a guy and all" Auruo snorted crossing is arms only to receive another hard jab on his sides

"Auruo! Would you just quit it, that is a beautiful sight right there!" she chirped

"Haha, looks like it really likes Eren, I think we officially promote Eren to be Little Levi's babysitter until all this is fixed, don't you guys agree? Plus, we can make him drink the medicine I've been making him" Hanji stated

"EH?! Wait why me?" Eren's eyes went wide as he cradled Hei-chan against his chest while he patted his back

Everyone didn't respond but just looked at what he was currently doing and Eren quickly got the point and have a sign

"Fine, I'll do it, for this little guy" he looked down at Heichan whom looked up in response, wiping away the last trace of tears he asked him "Hey, we're almost ready for dinner, you hungry?" Heichan only nodded as he clenched at his shirt

"Well, that's a quick development, I smell something nice! LET'S EAT!" Hanji yelled as she eyed the pot of stew on the other side of the kitchen

Everyone grabbed their own seats as Petra and Auruo presented the pot on the table looking at everyone's expression, a drool finding their way at the sides of their mouths

With no further ado, Petra and Auruo filled each bowls with stew, and passing in each with some wheat bread and some water

"Ittadakimasu!" Everyone practically shouted and dug in the hefty morsels, everyone showing a satisfied smile across their face except for the usual impassive glare of a certain corporal

Levi eyed Eren and Heichan with fleeting glances, unknown to himself that a certain scientist is taking interest on his expression a slight smile bended as she ate

"Is it good?" Eren's words were heard as he fed Hei-chan who was seated comfortably on his lap. He only responded with a nod and gestured Eren that he wanted more, grabbing the bread he ate it giving an opportunity for Eren to eat as well. Both unaware the stares being given by everyone else on the table

"They look so cute, I'm a little jealous… no wait… really jealous, it must be nice huh? Having a kid to take care of" Petra whispered to the squad

"haha, yeah, It sure is nice, I mean look at them, they're really in sync with each other" Eld added munching on his stew dipped bread

"Keh, what's so great about taking care of a shitty brat—" and as soon as Auruo realized his mistake, Levi was shooting him his death glare, Petra amused by the development

"This is why I'm warning you to just shut up, or else you might really get it this time" she giggled

And dinner went on like that, chattering their way as they finished everything down to the last drop, everyone was satisfied. Auruo and Gunther was in charge of the dishes as everyone else went on with their own business

Eren was washing Hei-chans hands by the kitchen, Levi looking at them from outside, unknown to him the building lump on his throat.

"There we go, all clean, did you enjoy tonight's dinner? I helped make that you know!" Eren boasted as he carried Hei-chan outside the kitchen and headed to bed

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much, I want to eat Eren's food forever!" Hei-chan was smilling now as they passed by older Levi by the door making Eren blush a deep red. It seemed like a marriage proposal and it was the first time they saw Hei-chan actually smile

"Uh-uh-uh.. uhm… okay! I'll make Hei-chan's food from now on!" he flustered his voice a little louder not meaning to ignore the older Levi as they exited the room. Hei-chan smiled and buried his head on Eren's shoulders clasping on the fabric, a loving smile crossing his precious face, and they headed off to bed passing by older Levi.

"_The damn shitty brat" _Levi clenched his fists hard "_Smiling like that aware that I'd be looking. And Eren being all flustered about a little kid, how sick" _and as soon as he realized what he was thinking he covered his mouth to prevent a gasp he felt that familiar lump on his throat yet again

"What the hell is happening to me.." and breathed a heavy sigh only to be startled by a sudden hand on his shoulders that belonged to Hanji

"Yoh~"

* * *

"What is the matter with me!?, am I sick or something?" Levi said with annoyance trying to control that pesky lump on his throat and his difficulty in breathing.

"well, what do you feel?" Hanji said taking full interest on the surprisingly innocent corporal

"I don't fucking know, It's just that I find it hard to breathe evenly when I see Eren and that little brat together, It's hard to swallow like I have never drank water in a day, and I try to drink as much water as necessary when I feel like that" he stated hiding his eyes in confusion and in shame as he showed what he considered a delicate side of him to Hanji, but deciding it couldn't be helped, he needed to know what the heck was going on with him, the feeling is too foreign to guess.

"aww, you poor poor thing-" she took the time to pause as she quickly dodge the incoming kick thrown by the corporal

"Don't fucking underestimate me you fucking woman"

"hahaha, calm yourself Levi" she said at the middle of her signature hysterical laughter

"hmm... Let me ask you... have you ever "liked" somebody? anybody? anybody at all?" she showed an ear splitting grin

"huh? liked somebody? as if! I don't have time for foolish things" he scoffed and crossed his arms against his chest

"well, what do you think about Eren then?"

Levi paused for a good 3 minutes and answered "What does Eren have to do with this?"

"hahaha, oh the heart of denial" she cooed

"what was that?" his eyes were a flare now

"Let me make this simple, all the statements you said earlier is the sign of jealousy. Especially felt because Eren, whom was once the center of attention was YOU, is now giving it all to the smaller version of YOU, ironic isn't it?

"In other words, you like him, you love him, you have FEELINGS for your favorite little brat!"

"Do you get it now?" she grinned

Levi was speechless, all this talk about liking and loving was too overwhelming, even for him at his late 30's, he couldn't believe it. For all his years, he just had to be liking a person who was half his age and more importantly a GUY!

The shock was too much for him and the only thing that he could to at that moment was to swallow the building lump on his throat

Hanji getting the idea stood from his post, patted Levi's shoulder's and gave a smile that showed understanding and comfort

"Hey, it's okay, If you love him you love him, in the midst of all this war between titans and humanity, nobody cares about age nor gender anymore, don't take it too hard" she said seriously, Levi swatted her hand away from his shoulders in embarrassment

Levi was about to say something only to hold it in covering his mouth and headed to the opposite direction of the hallway a tint of pink creeping across his pale face

_Damn it... _

* * *

**_End note:_**

Yoh! How's everyone doing~ Finally updated chapter 2 of Hei-chan, I had tremendous fun writing this, I hope all of you enjoyed!

oh and I really love hearing from you guys, thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are my inspiration! hope to hear from you guys soon :)

Chapter 3 will be out in a bit~

I don't really know why I like to piece everything little by little and not just putting it all in one Goddamned chapter, but that's my style, hope it's okay to you guys! :D

see you in a bit for chapter 3! after this will be updating SNK HS AU tomorrow :3


	3. Chapter 3: Flower Bud

**Hei-chan**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flower Bud **

**Chapter Summary: **

Eren and Hei-chan slept comfortably on the same bed, while Levi was attacked by his thoughts causing temporary insomnia. By morning, another shocking event ensues

_Notes below_

* * *

Carrying Hei-chan, Eren maneuvered his way down the dungeon carrying a small lamp to light their way. Hei-chan was clinging to Eren ever so tightly and slightly shaking while he hides his face at the nook of Eren's neck, surprised at how fearful he is at the dark he tries to comfort the other

"Hei-chan, is it possible that you're a bit scared?" he gently whispered, no response. "You know what, if Hei-chan is scared of the dark, then he is also brave. Hei-chan is brave because despite being scared of the dark, you still went down with me, I'm very proud and thankful you're here with me, Hei-chan~" hearing Eren's words, Hei-chan finally looked up and pouted "I'll always be with Eren...because Eren will cook for me" a slight blush crept up on Eren's face reminiscing the event that happened in the kitchen

Seriously, how many times did this little guy made him blush in a single day? And he noticed how affectionate Hei-chan was getting. Eren mentally patted his back for a huge development. Hei-chan really warmed up to him. And then he thought. _If only I could be the same for Levi Heichou...__  
_

He was fully aware that he liked Heichou, more than admiration and respect, he loved him. He never knew when it started but he just realized that he really loved the older man. The way he saved him from the titan that was about to devour him and Armin, the time at the court, despite the blows he received it still bore into his mind that he did it to save his pitiful ass from being blown to bits. The look he gave when they were heading to this castle, the way he comforts him after receiving hateful remarks from the team, the way he defended him, facing him with his back completely vulnerable. "_I thought he was going to be yelling at me, to calm myself down probably thinking I was going berserk.. but no, it was the squad he was referring to.. not me.. He would go that far for me, a new meat that people find as troublesome.." _Oh how he hoped that Levi felt something for him, he hoped with all his heart- that they would somehow share the same heartache of longing, he yearned for Levi's love

His thoughts trailed off as they finally reached the dungeon, surprised on how neat it was, fully cleaned, even the sheets were looking brand new and it wasn't a single sized bed, it was a queen sized one now. It was very convenient at that, if they have decided to let Eren babysit Hei-chan, then it wouldn't be enough to sleep on a single sized bed if they didn't want Hei-chan to be squashed.

Eren put Hei-chan down and proceeded to light a big candle that properly lit the whole room. He placed the candle on a long tray filled with water, just in case it fell to prevent any accidental fire, planning to let it lit open until it melts away or let Hei-chan sleep first so he wouldn't be scared.

Going back to face the other, Eren looked at Hei-chan his eyes very much awake his expression gave way for much curiousity.

"It's time for bed Hei-chan, are you comfortable sleeping with me tonight?" Eren gave his motherly smile at the young Levi which only responded blatantly with a-

"yes, but I don't feel sleepy yet" despite saying so he was already snuggled up on the middle of the bed, oddly tucked in neatly, Eren blushed at it's preciousness

"haha.. you say that, but you look like you're so ready for bed young mister"

"Eren... tell me a story, so I may possibly bore myself to sleep"

"you are still Heichou afterall" surprised at the vague insult he thought to himself that it was still Levi, only more smaller than usual

rummaging through the old chest that was beside the bed only to find nothing, he went for the cabinet that was located just across the room. Opening the compartments in search of a book to read, fanning his way through the dusty mist as he opened them

"hmm... let's see. What do we have here? AH-!" spotting a familiar cover, he pulled out a big brown leather book much to his extreme excitement the first time he saw it, it was the exact same book that Armin got from his grandfather, the forbidden book of the outside world!

Before heading beside Hei-chan to sit on the edge of the bed, he wiped the cover with a damp towel just clean enough for the approval of the little clean freak avoiding any dismay and a sneezy Hei-chan

Eren sat himself comfortably on the bed the book in hand. Opening the pages ever so slowly as if something was going to pop out from within, he flipped the pages on the one that he wanted to see the most. The Ocean.

Hei-chan gave a questioning look at Eren which looked very excited and ecstatic from the book he found and tilted his head to the side to get a closer look on the book that Eren held

"Eren, what's that?" he gave a curious stare

"Hei-chan, when I was younger a friend of mine had the exact same book, this was a forbidden book that was labeled as taboo and was sworn to never be read or seen again, but here it is! An exact copy!, Oh man! I missed this!" he said with much enthusiasm

"But it being forbidden, aren't you doing a bad thing by looking at it Eren?" pouting as he gave Eren a warning glare

Seeing this, he only patted Hei-chan's head and smiled mischievously "It's okay as long as we keep it secret! okay?" also giving Hei-chan a wink

"You know, my friend Armin and I have read that there is a vast body of water outside the walls! It is also salty, salt was made from it too. Someday we'll get there, we'll be free from these walls, and when that time comes we'll have some salt to season your meals everyday! it will be much much much more delicious especially if I'm making it for Hei-chan!" he smiled

"Really?! I thought it was delicious already, but it can be more delicious than that?! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go beyond the wall together Eren!" Eren was really surprised from Hei-chan's energy and his enthusiasm about his food, he was so different from Levi Heichou, but he figured that it was better off that way, a child with no worries nor fear from the world. He'd protect this precious life, even if it would mean sacrificing himself. But at the back of his mind, he wondered what could have made Levi Heichou so near yet so distant from others, why was he such a big mystery despite being Humanity's Strongest _  
_

_"_Of course!, we will all go together beyond the walls someday and Hei-chan will eat plenty so he can grow bigger and taller than me!" Eren chuckled as he opened the book wide enough to let the other see clearly, trying to pus the fact that he made a height joke about Levi Heichou

Heichan scooted closer to Eren messing up the neatly tucked blanket into a pile of cluttered cloth trying to climb into the other to get the closest view possible. Eren noticing his adorable attempt to take on a better view, he climbed the bed instead and was now sitting, Hei-chan on his lap giving him the best seat and the best view of the book.

Flipping along the pages one by one they viewed images of the outside world with Eren reminiscing this moment when Armin showed it to him, the excitement, the curiosity and the sense of purpose came flowing through him with new vigor to unfold the mysteries of the titans especially now that he just made a promise to the little lump of precious sitting against his lap.

Hei-chan was marveled at the stories Eren told him, the wonders of the world bundled up in one book, information was flowing like a river to his young heart. He wanted to see them all too, the river of fire, the land of ice, there was probably more. He wanted to witness them all, but in his heart he knew what kind of reality was waiting for him

As they continue to flip the pages, Eren noticed a chapter in which Armin and him never encountered in the past, it was titled as "The Meaning of Flowers"

"The meaning of flowers huh?" thinking back from the moment at the garden, he remembered giving Hei-chan a daisy and in return got a white rose, looking at the chart of flowers and their meaning from the book he glided a finger on the page in search of the said names from the list

"Daisies means innocence and a white rose is purity" he breathed, a gentle smile carving his lips as he noticed how it was both so coincidentally synonymous with each other and the meaning was perfect for the kid, he was beautifully innocent

"I didn't know flowers had meanings too... How does people thought of these things" Hei-chan said as he stared at the long list amazed at how many varieties of flowers there were

"I guess on how it looks? or maybe how it makes people feel. When Hei-chan gave me that rose, I was really happy you know, thank you so much"

"I was really happy too! thank you!" Eren was pleased on how happy he made him

_I wonder where they went though... _

* * *

Eren fought back a yawn, much to his dismay they needed to get some sleep. Looking at the grandfather clock which was oddly working still read 1:30 am, how he wished it was just faulty or defective because it was so damned late!

Looking at Hei-chan, he seemed to be the only one who was still wide awake, no trace of sleepiness evident on his large smokey eyes.

"Hei-chan, it's time to sleep~" he yawned not even bothering to fight it this time

"What? but I'm not sleepy yet..." he said as he once again pouted in objection

"But Hei-chan it's pretty late and we have work tomorrow, aren't you excited for breakfast?" he teased

"aww... but I still wanted to know more!"

"We can read through it again tomorrow, okay?"

"d'aww fine... but promise me you'll make my breakfast later, okay?" he lit up

"Of course! I promised didn't I?" smiling as he slowly closed the book and placed it on the desk next to him, then shifted their position so Hei-chan was beside the desk and he was positioned on the other side.

Pulling up the blankets and tucking Hei-chan neatly again they faced one another giving a greeting of a promised pleasant night

"Goodnight, Eren" Hei-chan said as he playfully poked Eren's nose for an unknown reason making Eren blush a deep scarlet at the sudden contact

"G-g-g-g-goodnight! Hei-chan!" he managed to say and being startled at the same time. He gave a quick kiss on Hei-chan's forehead affectionately before his eyes turned heavy lidded and eventually fell into deep sleep

**_Muffled noises was heard at the same room a little later that night_**

* * *

It was true that he was proclaimed as Humanity's Strongest but his principle still stands. He was concerned for the faith of humanity and if those worthless shrimps of a soldier haven't got the guts to sacrifice themselves in the battle for survival then fuck it, Levi will be the one standing on the front lines defending it, even if it means including the little shitty cowards along the list even if sacrificing his own flesh on the line.

It might not seem like it but Levi treated everyone equally with the consideration of the higher ups of course until Eren came in

A pair of lids shot open revealing two smokey orbs of frozen ice belonging to Levi who had failed the attempt to fall asleep for the fifth time tonight. Shifting his head to the side of the bed to get a view of the clock, it read 1:30 am, followed by a chain of curses mumbled by the man lying on his luxury bed

Levi has been struggling to get some sleep, aside from the loud snoring being heard from the next room belonging to Hanji there was another thing that was bothering him making it impossible for him to sleep at the moment

Other than the familiar pang on the left side of his chest, the difficulty in breathing and the building lump on his throat was the thought of actually liking someone, a certain shitty little brat

but he couldn't believe it, when did it happen? How come he hasn't realized sooner so he could have avoided it. There was still shittons of decent bastards who could have vouched for Eren other than Levi himself, but then again he thought...

Levi witnessed it himself, the determination and the blood-lust evident on Eren's eyes screamed at him, that face he made grabbed his attention in an instant, he found it oddly in worth of interest. A titan shifter giving his heart and body for the alliance of humanity was a risk, but it was a rick they just HAD to take.

For a moment, he felt as if other than Erwin himself, the person who can understand him the most was Eren, and as much as he hoped the kid understood him back.

Being Humanity's Strongest meant he shouldered all the weight of Humanity's hopes for freedom and this is where Eren comes in. Eren was proclaimed Humanity's last hope. The titles were like a match made in heaven. But jokes aside, a fifteen year old brat shouldering the weight of humanity's hope against his shoulders. Being as bad-assed as it is, he deserved respect, honor and equality among the rest, not treated like a monster. He was willing to sacrifice himself and offer his ability to those fucktards and what do they fucking want to do? Blow his head off. They shared the same responsibilities, and Levi knows that he understands his inside insecurities together with what it feels to carry the burden of the world

_He was the ONLY one who could do it, although never intending to fall in love with the boy, his quick heartbeat desperately begged to differ _

Levi sat up giving up on his attempts to sleep as his mind bombarded him with thoughts about the young lad sleeping below at the dungeon. Swinging his left leg to the other side found it's way to the other both slipped through a pair of old slippers as Levi stood up and gave a quick stretch. Looking at the clock again it read 2:00 am, guess he wasn't going to be sleeping too soon tonight.

Picking up his lamp he had desided that he could grab a glass of water and maybe grab some leftover bread would accompany him with his thoughts he went down the stairs and headed out to the kitchen

* * *

But before he could realize it himself, he was at the dungeon face to face with Eren's room door

"How the fuck did I get here?" Levi's sweat dropped from the side of his face, confused on how his legs manage to drag him here instead of his hands grabbing some midnight snack.

"This is insane, I'm going back" he breathed denying the fact of his embarrassment and his nervousness, he turned to face the other side only to turn again and faced Eren's door

"Guh... why is it that I can't be my normal self when you're around..." he breathed leaning his forehead against the wooden door beforeopening it ever so slowly to prevent any noise from being emitted from the old iron hinges.

His eyes lit up as he witnessed the person of his just-realized-affections sleeping ever so peacefully, shoving out the jealousy he felt as he embraced his little self around his arms

"sly little bastard" he glared at his little self as he slowly entered the room and approached the pair

Taking his time looking around the room, he found the candle still lit open only half way to burning all out, trying his best to calm his nerves before he yelled and kick the person who was responsible and waking up the whole squad at 2 am, the cabinets partly open providing evidence that it was recently used made his curiosity bloom which made him search the room for the reason behind.

Looking closer to the desk he found a large book bound in leather, picking up the dusty object he took the hint that they were reading this tonight. Taking interest, Levi opened it at a visible fold and read the contents only shock evident on his face as he encountered something peculiar within.

* * *

"Eren~ It's time to get up and make breakfast, hurry up or else Levi Heichou will get mad!" Petra gleefully announced from the top of the stairs not bothering to go down to wake up the pair and proceeded to head up again

Eren awoke upon hearing the call, he sat up stretching his arms over his head as he heard the faint disappearing footsteps of his superior

Scratching at his torso with his right hand and wiping his eyes with the other, he made an audible yawn that echoed through the room as he shook his leftover sleepiness away

Looking at the clock it read 6:00 am, it was almost time for breakfast and he hasn't still manage to get up from bed, especially for the fact that it was his turn for kitchen duty

Eren stumbled to get up and wry himself free from the bounds and comfort of the blanket that was enveloping him making a pile of blanket mess, he turned to see a miniature mountain being visible across him and he knew who was down beneath

"Hei-chan, it's time to get up! We need to fix the bed or else Levi heichou will scold us." he said as he shook Hei-chan from under the blanket

"Hrmm..." Hei-chan moaned, objection audible from his voice as his hand swept Eren's away.

_"His hands seem... huh? bigger?" _Eren thought but brushed the thought away because it would be too impossible and decided that maybe he was still a bit off since he just woken up himself. Looking at the clock again it was ticking away quite fast and found out that it was already 6:15!

"Come on Hei-chan you really need to get up!" Eren panicked and without thinking took off the cover that was enveloping Hei-chan only to find a boy probably looking to the age of seven curling up to a ball, a pillow against his chest

Eren backed away in an instant and didn't know what to do

"wait...wait... am I dreaming?!" he said panic stricken and unconsciously rubbed his eyes again in attempts to fully adjust and make sure he was awake, in an also desperate attempt he lightly pinched himself but the person who had started to shift against the bed sat up and looked at him with confusion written all over his face

"Eren? what's wrong?" Hei-chan said with worry as he looked at the flustered teen on the side of the bed clearly hyperventilating

"EH?! Hei-chan!?... y-y-y-y- YOU GREW!?" Eren shrieked and fainted

* * *

**END NOTES:**

Aaaaaaaaaaand aaahh... finally, the update! So sorry for the wait!

Saw your reviews guys, so sorry about that D:

I just wanted to update as soon as possible and thought of giving you a tinnie trailer glimpse on what was about to happen, I didn't mean to break anybody's hearts ; A ;

Thank you for those who gave time to leave reviews for my work, like seriously I love it when you wonderful people do that, it makes me cry ;/u/;

And I am also shocked at how the amount of views skyrocketed to the heavens on a single day, I wasn't used to that and it felt wonderful ahhh...

and I just had to say this, due to the nearing next semester, I will update Hei-chan and finish it first before updating SNK HS AU ( I have really big plans for this ).. I can't seem to find the time for them both and my mind gets all jumbled, I'm so sorry but will try my best to update ASAP!

Again! Thank you for the support. Seriously, I love you guys, especially the Ereri fandom

If you would like to have more on those fluffy darlings look up my tumblr account, I always reblog Ereri stuff there :D

Shamfully Promotes my Tumblr name aahhh: Pooptartz

**NEXT CHAPTER**: working on it right nao.. dunno if update tonight or tomorrow :D

_Personal note: I cracked up when I let Eren faint -slaps self- _


	4. Chapter 4: Teaser

**Hei-chan**

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Full Bloom **

**Teaser Summary: **

Hei-chan grew! The rest of the squad was shocked when Hei-chan appeared but now more things are happening.

What's this?

Levi Heichou seems much quieter than usual

Hei-chan becomes Hei-kun

Hei-kun tends to be too affectionate

Eren's heart split to two

( will update when I update )

*continues to torment readers*

* * *

**_Note: _**

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS!_**

Whoa.. so I promised I'd be updating this the other night or yesterday, I'm currently writing it now, but unfortunately we'll be visiting our province to visit Grandma's grave. So, no internet for a while, but will update this week! Hopefully on Saturday! so watch out!

Hope you guys have fun this Halloween! :3

-gives out free internet candies with Ereri print on them-


End file.
